


Un tiempo inesperado

by Erinia_Aelia



Category: El Ministerio del Tiempo (TV), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Comedy, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Mystery, Science Fiction & Fantasy
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 21:04:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10421733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erinia_Aelia/pseuds/Erinia_Aelia
Summary: Cuando por fin abrimos la puerta, ninguno esperábamos encontrarnos con aquel pequeño ser.





	1. Tiempos extraños

**Author's Note:**

> **Descargo:** todos los personajes aquí retratados pertenecen a los hermanos Olivares y a J.R.R. Tolkien.
> 
>  **Advertencias:** por supuesto, contiene _spoilers_ que destripan parte de la trama de _El Ministerio del Tiempo._
> 
>  **Sinopsis:** para todo aquel que no haya tenido la fortuna aún de descubrir esta delicia de serie, que cuenta de momento con dos temporadas, es menester que le adentre brevemente en el mundo que narra, aunque la idea primordial no sea precisamente novedosa: viajar al pasado. Pero viajar de modo institucionalizado.
> 
> Durante el reinado de Isabel la Católica, un alquimista judío desarrolló un sistema de puertas que abrían vórtices o portales siempre a hechos pasados, y dicho secreto ha permanecido a buen recaudo bajo la tutela de los sucesivos jefes de Estado, que han delegado sabiamente (o no) su gestión en un valido o subsecretario, que a la sazón es Salvador Martí, ayudado por su leal secretaria Angustias, viuda de un militar de la Guerra de Cuba.
> 
> En el año 2015 el Ministerio crea una nueva patrulla encabezada por una de las primeras universitarias españolas, Amelia Folch, que en 1880 estudia Literatura y Filología en la universidad barcelonesa, reclutada por Irene Larra. En el sevillano Alonso de Entrerríos recae el brazo armado de la cuadrilla, antiguo soldado de los tercios de Flandes, que condenado a muerte en 1569, fue salvado por uno de los jefes importantes del ministerio, Ernesto Jiménez. Y por último, Julián Martínez, un enfermero madrileño del SAMUR que, en el presente, se deja la vida en su trabajo desde que su amada mujer se la dejase en el asfalto años atrás.
> 
> Juntos han conseguido mantener el pasado como estaba, para bien o para mal, de la intrusión de otras personas que querían modificarlo; salvando a personajes tan carismáticos de la historia española como el Empecinado, Lope de Vega o Isabel II, y desbaratando los planes de Heinrich Himmler o de fray Tomás de Torquemada, entre otros.
> 
> No obstante, este trabajo es de alto riesgo, sobre todo psicológico. Y es que ¿qué te impide viajar al pasado para intentar salvar a tu esposa de una muerte segura? ¿O averiguar cuál es la fecha de tu entierro? La línea ética llegó a desdibujarse para nuestros tres protagonistas, y sólo el apoyo mutuo entre ellos ha logrado mantenerlos cuerdos…
> 
> Hasta ahora.

Había ajetreo esa mañana en el ministerio, pero diferente del habitual. La gente iba y venía con cierto nerviosismo latente, sin exteriorizarlo.

Algo excepcional había pasado. Excepcional y extraño de por sí, en un sitio donde viajar al pasado era lo normal.

A las seis menos cuarto de la mañana un trabajador de guardia dio la voz de alarma.

A las seis menos trece minutos, Ernesto ya estaba informando a Salvador Martí tras disculparse por telefonearlo a horas un tanto intempestivas.

Había aparecido una nueva puerta. Allí, en el ministerio.

—Pero eso es imposible —arguyó el Sr. Martí—, están todas numeradas, registradas y perfectamente controladas.

—Lo sé, Salvador, pero hay una nueva. —Un silencio se sucedió al otro lado del aparato—. Por supuesto hasta que no nos personemos usted y yo, no van a abrirla para ver adónde conduce.

Para mí también era demasiado temprano cuando me localizaron. No me gustaba dejar a mi pequeño durmiendo al cuidado de mis padres, pero nuestro comando fue inmediatamente requerido en el despacho de Salvador Martí, de modo que diligente, para variar, me presenté antes que Alonso y Julián.

—Pero ¿cómo que ha aparecido una puerta nueva? —prorrumpimos los tres casi al unísono, lo que provocó que callásemos para permitir hablar al de al lado, pero como nadie se pronunciaba, acabé planteando la otra pregunta que nos rondaba a todos la mente.

—Y ¿a qué tiempo lleva?

—No lo sabemos, de ahí que los hayamos convocado —sentenció con obviedad el subsecretario—. Su cometido es puramente expeditivo, de avanzadilla si lo prefieren. Consiste en averiguar la época, año y lugar que hay al otro lado y volver para transmitir dicha información. Luego la cotejaremos con la del resto de puertas de periodos coetáneos —explicó Martí.

—Huelga puntualizar que no están autorizados a inmiscuirse en lo que esté aconteciendo al otro lado —especificó Ernesto, el segundo al mando—. Deberán pasar desapercibidos, recabar los datos y regresar, a ser posible sin incidencias.

—Eso es fácil decirlo, pero sabemos que casi siempre acaba complicándose —apuntó Julián con una sonrisa esquinada mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Y no le faltaba razón. Después de año y medio como colegas (sin contar el paréntesis que supuso la partida de Julián y la entrada de Pacino), prácticamente pensábamos los tres con patrones parecidos. Lo cierto es que habíamos llegado a ser un equipo muy competente, gracias a que cada uno esgrimíamos unos puntos fuertes que a su vez suplían las carencias de los otros dos, y viceversa.

Alonso era sin lugar a dudas el mejor preparado para la estrategia y el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, pero su exceso de impetuosidad ya metidos en misión, se contrarrestaba con mi prudencia, memoria y amplitud de miras. El poder sopesar varias opciones y escoger la mejor (o la menos lesiva) supuso que me designasen como líder de grupo, pero no habría servido de mucho sin la parte táctica que con destreza asumía Julián.

Para qué mentir, éramos más que compañeros de trabajo, éramos amigos. Los tres, y eso en ocasiones resultaba de gran ayuda.

Como cuando descubrí mi estado después de meses de mi noche con Pacino, tras confesarle mi duelo diario por mí misma, sabedora de la fecha de mi muerte.  
En la primera noche, pero no me arrepentiré nunca. A veces, cuando mi hijo busca mi mirada mientras gatea, distingo los de Pacino, aunque él afirme que en todo lo demás se parezca más a mí.

Pero claro, no podía presentárselo a mis padres después de haber hecho lo propio con Julián. Por unos días, dudé de que fuera a apoyarme, pero la amistad siempre ha sido un poderoso valor para él, y accedió a encubrirme frente a mi familia.

Incluso Alonso aprobó el enredo por el aprecio que nos tenía a los tres, pues no en vano, haber sido compañero de piso de Pacino, forjó entre ambos un vínculo inquebrantable.

Ay, nuestro Alonso. Gracias a su espíritu curioso, que aprendió a montar en moto cuando para él casi toda la tecnología del siglo XXI constituía un invento del diablo, yo también me animé a investigar aquella centuria tan novedosa para mí. Leí cuanto cayó en mis manos, vi tantas películas como Pacino y Julián me recomendaron, visité museos con la sensación de ir de incógnito ¡y hasta hice turismo! Un choque cultural que se fue diluyendo según me acostumbraba a las comodidades y a la facilidad del acceso a la cultura.

Pero más tarde me di cuenta de que no había leído todo cuanto hube podido.

Estábamos intranquilos. Una puerta de la que se desconocía absolutamente todo, hasta cómo había surgido. El _Libro de las puertas_ no contemplaba esa posibilidad, por más que Angustias lo releyó y revisó junto con Ernesto. Así que nos lanzábamos literalmente a la aventura, con el único contacto con el Ministerio que nos facilitaba el móvil que Irene consignó a Julián el día de nuestro primer trabajo.

Como no sabíamos el año al que nos iba a transportar, estimamos conveniente pecar de precavidos y ataviarnos con ropajes bajomedievales, que a fin de cuentas, la excusa de una fiesta de disfraces, aunque muy manida, suele funcionar.

Alonso, fiel infantería, fungió de vanguardia y no sin un ligero temblor en su mano, se atrevió a entreabrir la puerta.

Se oía toda una algarabía tras ella, semejaba una fiesta.

Y en el momento en que Alonso la abrió de par en par, un singular hombrecillo se quedó petrificado ante la visión de los tres extraños que éramos dentro de un armario.

—Esto… ¿sois también de la compañía y me estáis gastando una broma? Porque si es así, he tenido bastantes por esta noche. —Simuló amenazarnos aquel peculiar anfitrión, alzando el índice admonitorio.

—Puede que nos hallemos en la corte de mi señor, el rey Felipe, el segundo de su nombre —me susurró Alonso al oído—. Tengo entendido que cuentan con enanos para su divertimento.

—No tiene rasgos de acondroplasia —negó Julián—. Será simplemente bajito.

—¿Qué? ¿Co… cómo? —Pareció ofenderse el aludido—. Yo no soy ningún acondro… Lo que sea. Soy un _hobbit._

—Sí, claro, y yo soy Gandalf —se rio Julián como con chanza, que yo no entendía, pero enseguida se le heló la sonrisa en la cara.

—¡Gandalf soy yo! —bramó un anciano con un sayo gris al fondo del pasillo—, y vosotros tres, ya podéis ir diciéndome quiénes sois y qué hacéis ahí dentro, o juro por Irmo que como seáis espías, os va a faltar armario para esconderos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **N. del A.:** fumada XD
> 
> Por supuesto, se sobreentiende que en la Tierra Media hablan en perfecto castellano XD


	2. La fantasía del tiempo

La primera reacción de Julián al contemplar al viejo huraño precipitarse hacia nosotros con aire furibundo, fue darse la vuelta por donde habíamos venido, tirando de la manga de mi garnacha para arrastrarme con él. Pero como bien le insinuó a Ernesto durante nuestra reunión, las cosas siempre tienden a torcerse.

Estábamos dentro de un armario.

No había más salida que la que abrió Alonso al pasillo donde nos aguardaba el anciano más alto que hubiese contemplado jamás, y un número indefinido (porque no era momento como para andar contando) de gente menuda amagando con echar mano a las armas que había apiladas junto a un arcón.

Ni rastro del portal por el que habíamos entrado.

—¡Venga, hablad! —profirió aquel hombre, que por cómo vestía, se me antojó un ermitaño o un peregrino del Camino de Santiago.

—Mi nombre es… Es… —titubeaba Julián—. Me llamo Báromir. Sí, eso. Y estos son mis leales compañeros, Íowyn y… Y Érethorn. —No entendía nada de lo que Julián estaba diciendo. Era como si de repente hablase en otro idioma, pero le dejé continuar porque parecía saber más que Alonso y que yo, que estábamos completamente desnortados—. Y hemos hecho un largo camino desde Gondor.

—Desde Gondor… ¿hasta mi armario? —se extrañó (y con razón) el pequeño hombrecillo. Y entonces algo me llamó poderosamente la atención: sus orejas eran picudas.

No pude evitar desorbitar los ojos un breve instante para procurar volver a aparentar normalidad.

—Bueno, es que… —Julián volvía a atascarse. Lo cierto es que era difícil explicar cómo habíamos dado a parar allí sin correr el riesgo de acabar en la hoguera por brujería.

—¡Son espías! —Se oyó una voz grave al fondo, procedente de otro vetusto enano con una trompetilla en la oreja.

—No, no, no, no —pidió calma mi compañero—. Es que… nos envolvió una bruma al llegar a las montañas, tan densa que nos desorientó y anduvimos vagando sin rumbo durante largo rato. Al cabo, vislumbramos una rendija de luz y hacia allá nos dirigimos. —Ahora la que se sorprendió fui yo, con el cambio que había experimentado Julián en su modo de hablar. Menos campechano, más ¿rimbombante?

¿Qué estaba pasando? Sin duda él sabía dónde estábamos o si no, no se habría inventado esos nombres tan foráneos. No me sonaban españoles ni por asomo, ni siquiera castellano antiguo.

—¿Una bruma dices? —inquirió el peregrino gris—. Una espesa bruma en las Montañas Nubladas… ¿Por qué paso la estabais atravesando?

—Por el más alto, claro —afirmó Julián asintiendo convencido con el mentón.

El anciano semejó meditar. —¿Y divisasteis cuervos?

—Uff, muchos, muchos cuervos. —Bueno, parecía que Julián controlaba la situación. Al menos, el ambiente ya no estaba tan caldeado.

— _Crebain_  de las Tierras Brunas… —musitó el viejo—, pero ¿por qué? —se preguntó a sí mismo mesándose pausado su larga barba blanca.

—No me fío de ellos. —Escuché otra vez al fondo.

—Ni yo de momento —concordó el eremita—, pero no los vamos a tener apresados dentro del guardarropa eternamente. Salid, no creáis que el interrogatorio ha concluido.

La casa era peculiar, las paredes forradas de madera eran curvas, siendo que el pasillo tenía sección casi circular. Nos condujeron a un salón presidido por una chimenea con fuego en el hogar. Acogedor, pero no ahora, con la tensión palpable.

—Señorita —indicó educadamente el bajito de las orejas puntiagudas retirando una silla para que tomara asiento.

Lo miré agradecida y dulce, quería que percibiese que no suponíamos una amenaza.

—Y bien ¿qué os impulsó a partir de Gondor? —prosiguió el venerable octogenario.

Julián aparentó gravedad. —El miedo. Una sombra se cierne desde el Este. Decidimos huir hacia lugares más seguros.

—Entonces ¿vuestro destino no era Hobbiton? —aventuró el anfitrión.

—No, no, qué va —negó mi compañero—. Pretendíamos solicitar asilo en Rivendel.

Yo cada vez estaba más perdida a medida que veía a Julián más seguro y ceremonioso. Comencé a sospechar que no nos encontrábamos en territorio español ni en ninguna de sus anteriores Coronas o Reinos.

—Una sombra en el Este… —caviló el tal Gandalf ensombrecido mientras se encendía una pipa—. Lo he estado temiendo durante siglos… —confesó apesadumbrado—. Bien, os indicaré el camino a Imladris para que podáis marchar cuanto antes.

—¿Ahora? ¿Siendo noche cerrada? —me pasmé preocupada.

—No es de buen enano abandonar a una dama a su suerte en mitad de la noche —juzgó uno de los presentes con un risible peinado en tres puntas. Debió de notar mi aprensión.

—Gandalf, puedo alojarlos hasta la mañana —se ofreció el curioso hombrecillo—. Eso si no les importa no cenar, después del saqueo previo que ha sufrido mi despensa.

El monje carraspeó con el humo del tabaco. Estaba sopesando la propuesta. Y apostaría a que estaba a punto de darnos una negativa si no hubiese sido interrumpido por tres recios golpes que reclamaban que la puerta de entrada fuera abierta.

Un hombre de similar estatura que los del resto de la sala surgió en el vestíbulo. Su porte regio se distinguía de los demás.

Tras las obligadas presentaciones entre él (un tal Thorin) y el anfitrión (del que por fin descubrimos que se llamaba Bilbo) oficiadas por el hirsuto anciano (con falta de respeto incluida por parte del recién llegado, que me indignó profundamente), todos retornaron a la amplia estancia.

Aprovechamos para escabullirnos aconsejados tácitamente por Julián, que rápido de reflejos, le rogó protocolario al agradable Bilbo que nos señalase cuál era nuestro aposento, pues no queríamos seguir molestando.

Una vez encerrados y solos en la habitación, Alonso y yo recibimos la mala noticia.

—Es imposible, es imposible —repetía Julián sentado sobre la cama con las manos en la cabeza.

—Explícanos, Julián, no he entendido nada de lo que acaba de ocurrir ahí fuera —exhorté apuntando hacia la puerta.

—Amelia —se rindió—, Gandalf, Bilbo… Gondor, Hobbiton… Todo, todo pertenece a un libro.

—¿Cómo que a un libro?

— _El Señor de los Anillos_. O bueno, eso pensaba al principio cuando Gandalf vino hecho una furia hacia nosotros. Pero Bilbo parece demasiado joven como para esos acontecimientos, así que me inclino más por que estemos en  _El Hobbit_.

—Yo sigo sin enterarme de nada —se quejó Alonso encogiéndose de hombros.

—Es una locura, ¿vale? Yo mismo no consigo explicármelo, pero el caso es que eso de allá fuera, como tú dices, no es real. Son personajes y lugares de una obra de literatura fantástica escrita por Tolkien en el siglo XX.

—Pero no puede ser. Hemos estado charlando con ellos, ¿cómo no van a ser reales?

—Y yo qué sé, Amelia, y yo qué sé. —Se desesperaba.

—Eso no es lo que me preocupa ahora —zanjó Alonso—, lo que me inquieta es cómo vamos a volver al Ministerio.

—Pues no sé. Con magia. En el mundo que Tolkien creó existían magos y elfos… Vamos, que era como una Edad Media idealizada con mitología nórdica o de por ahí. No estoy muy puesto, me vi las películas hace la tira de años y de los libros apenas me acuerdo, que me los leí en mi etapa de adolescente  _heavy._

—Está bien, pensemos, ¿y quiénes podrían ayudarnos con  _esa magia_? —sonsaqué para agilizar la resolución del problema.

Julián calló durante unos instantes, y después nos miró decidido.

—Tenemos que llegar a Rivendel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esto... Podéis comentar y eso xD  
> Si no sé si a la gente le gusta, le llama la atención la idea, se ha quedado intrigada, no puedo darle prioridad a este relato por encima de aquellos por los que sí que se demuestra cierto interés. Lógico, ¿no?
> 
> En fin, si finalmente nadie se anima a comentar, al menos espero que os haya entretenido un rato :P  
> Agradecida por la lectura ^.~


	3. Tiempo cambiado

Julián apenas pudo pegar ojo esa noche. No ya por los cantos desaforados de los enanos primero (aún me costaba llamarlos así sin que se me vinieran a la mente los bufones de Velázquez), ni por sus audibles ronquidos después; sino por lo nervios.

Nada le cuadraba.

Alonso, más pragmático como buen soldado de trincheras, era capaz de dormirse en el palo de un gallinero siempre que no fuera su turno de guardia. No le inquietaba el hecho de no haber viajado exactamente en el tiempo; no necesitaba precisar adónde se había transportado. Su prioridad era salir de allí de una pieza y causando el menor impacto posible, como Ernesto había ordenado.

A mí al principio se me hizo difícil con el ajetreo que se traía Julián, pero debo reconocer que la cama que aquel extraño ser de orejas picudas y pies peludos me había asignado era tan mullida y cómoda, y olía tan bien a espliego y lavanda, que poco a poco conseguí conciliar un sueño reparador, alejada de pesadillas o temores.

Lo cierto es que aquella morada, y aquella habitación en particular, resultaban un imán para la tranquilidad, incluso con dos hombres de alterada respiración dormitando en el mismo cuarto. Creí que me tocaría descansar sola, por mi condición de mujer soltera, pero con la ingente cantidad de invitados inesperados, las estancias escasearon en el hogar del  _hobbit_  (no sé si llegaré a acostumbrarme a ese extraño vocablo) y nadie puso objeciones a que una señorita pernoctase con sus propios compañeros de viaje.

Alonso madrugó (habitual en él), y antes de que rayase el alba ya estaba desayunando junto con la compañía algo de las pocas sobras que quedaban en la despensa de nuestro amable hospedador.

Descubrió que había varios soldados viejos entre sus filas, así que no le costó mantener con dos de ellos (un corpulento pelirrojo y un venerable de larga barba blanca) una distendida conversación (principalmente sobre armas y técnicas de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo), aunque eso sí, sin hostigarlos. No quería que pensasen que pretendía sonsacarles información acerca de su misión, que a la postre en nada le incumbía; no fuera a reanimar las sospechas de espionaje que anoche pesaron sobre nosotros y que a Julián tanto le costó despejar.

Luego de asearme, salí de la dependencia para unirme a la colación. Menos mal que Alonso, previsor, nos había guardado un parvo a Julián y a mí. Si no, nos habría tocado iniciar la marcha con el estómago vacío.

—Bilbo se retrasa —masculló Julián haciendo malabarismos sobre el poni que le había tocado en suerte.

—A mí me quedó muy claro anoche que no tenía pensado venir —respondí yo en su oído, procurando que no me desestabilizase. Y es que como no habían contado con tres miembros más, tuve que compartir montura con él, después de que uno de los enanos, que gastaba un extraño peinado en tres puntas, me ayudase ceremonioso (y sospecho que un tanto zalamero) a subirme a la grupa. No quise desilusionarlo y acepté su asistencia, pero no me habría hecho falta porque le sacaba una cabeza y el poni distaba mucho de igualarse a un percherón.

—Sí, eso dice al principio, pero luego acaba uniéndose a la compañía —informó Julián, rememorando aquel libro del que nos habló—. Se levanta, le da una venada, firma el contrato y sale escopetado a encontrarse con los enanos.

—Pues entonces vendrá, supongo. —Traté de tranquilizarlo, más por que se estuviera quieto sobre el poni y dejara de tambalearme, que por verdadero interés.

Pero la mañana avanzaba a través de verdes prados (que me recordaban a aquellos de Galicia, Asturias y Cantabria) y el susodicho no hacía acto de presencia.

Julián chasqueó la lengua. —Esto no me gusta. ¿Y si simplemente por entrar nosotros en escena, ya hemos alterado los acontecimientos de la historia? Es importante que Bilbo forme parte de la misión de Érebor, porque si no lo hace, básicamente no hay libro.

—Pues yo no le veo mayor trascendencia —opuso Alonso—. Si me fueses a decir que estamos alterando un hecho capital de la historia de España, pues entendería tu turbación; pero siendo un libro de fantasía —argumentó, cargando la palabra  _fantasía_  como si fuese un género literario menor—… En fin, que yo me preocuparía más por llegar a  _Riba del_.

—Sí, Ribadeo… ¡Rivendel! —corrigió Julián.

—Como sea, me preocupa más llegar allí y averiguar el modo de retornar al ministerio.

—¿Pero es que no lo entiendes, Alonso? —porfiaba—. Esta gente va a ir a parar sí o sí a Rivendel —rebajó el tono de voz para que sólo nosotros pudiéramos escucharlo—, por mucho que al Thorin este le jodan los elfos.

—¿Y quién es el tal Thorin que mientas? —interrumpió Alonso, tratando de no imaginarse a los malvados elfos aplicando el verbo con el mencionado enano.

Julián hizo un gesto de obviedad, señalando después con la cabeza a quien lideraba la comitiva.

—Ah, el rey. —Cayó por fin en la cuenta, para seguidamente componer un gesto de disconformidad—. Pues si es el rey, creo, Julián, que deberías referirte a él con algo más de respeto.

— _Bidibidi_  —balbuceó sin saber cómo defenderse—, bueno, me da igual. El caso es que si Bilbo no es parte activa de la historia y ésta cambia, ¿qué nos hace confiar en que la compañía acabará en Rivendel? Lo mismo… —se pausó con un terror creciente—, ¡lo mismo la palmamos todos cuando nos topemos con los  _trolls_ , precisamente porque Bilbo no está!

¿Elfos, enanos,  _trolls_? ¿Qué pasaba, que en este mundo de fantasía todo hacía referencia a la mitología escandinava?

—A ver, Julián, para —intervine yo ya alarmada—. Primero, prácticamente nos estás hablando en chino mandarín. Supongo que te estarás refiriendo a algún pasaje del libro, aunque tú mismo afirmaste que no te acordabas muy bien de él.

—Sí, bueno… —concedió a regañadientes. Nos relató someramente en qué consistía el argumento de ese libro,  _El Hobbit_ , de cómo un grupo de doce enanos y un mago emprendían un largo y duro periplo cuajado de peligros, para recuperar su reino.

»Pero las escenas más importantes sí que las recuerdo: el episodio de los  _trolls_ , la estancia en Rivendel, la ciudad de los trasgos, Gollum, Beorn, el hombre-oso, los elfos del Bosque, el dragón Smaug.

En ese momento, Alonso desorbitó dramáticamente los ojos.

—¿Me estás diciendo que en este país hay dragones de verdad, y hombres que se convierten en oso? Ahora sí que estoy convencido de que debemos marcharnos cuanto antes.

—Pues sin Bilbo, olvídate. Lo más probable es que acabemos muertos antes de llegar a la ciudad élfica. Luchamos contra seres sobrenaturales, no contra piquetes flamencos.

Alonso meditó unos instantes, puño enguantado bajo el mentón.

—Ya está —anunció resuelto—. Tenemos que apropiarnos de los mapas e ir nosotros por nuestra cuenta a  _Riba del_.

—No, nada de robar —atajé—. Ernesto nos especificó claramente que no alterásemos la realidad. Si le robas los planos a esta pobre gente, terminarán perdidos a saber dónde por nuestra causa.

—Tenemos que volver a por Bilbo —insistía Julián, erre que erre.

—No —ordenó Alonso—, vosotros permaneced con el grupo. Yo desandaré el camino para arrastrar a ese bufón hasta aquí, si es preciso; así patalee todo el trecho.

Como jefa de la patrulla, me preocupé; no voy a negarlo. Era perfectamente consciente de que Alonso constituía la fase operativa, la parte de campo, el que primero entraba en acción; pero el hallarnos en territorio desconocido e inhóspito sólo hacía que aumentar el riesgo de que algo saliese mal, así como la probabilidad de no reencontrarnos.

Sin embargo, asentí dando el visto bueno a su propuesta. —Ten mucho cuidado, Alonso, por favor.

Y dicho esto, nuestro soldado dio media vuelta quedamente y se alejó al paso para evitar que los enanos reparasen en su partida, ya que éramos nosotros tres los que cerrábamos la hilera de ponis.

No transcurrieron ni tres horas cuando justo antes de la pausa para el almuerzo, Alonso y nuestro pequeño anfitrión se incorporaron definitivamente, aunque Alonso, con su habitual discreción, fingió convincentemente que él no había tenido nada que ver con que el hombrecillo hubiese aparecido ahí.

¡ _Puf_ , magia! Como con Houdini.

El peregrino gris se alegró sobremanera, confiado de que nos había encontrado por sus propios medios, y que de verdad estaba deseoso de ingresar en la compañía en busca de aventuras. Por lo visto, no quiso interpretar ni cómo se frotaba su hombro izquierdo ni las reiteradas miradas de soslayo que le dirigía a Alonso (el cual se esmeraba en concentrarse en el cuenco con estofado que le acababa de pasar un enano ataviado con un gracioso sombrero alado).

Alonso continuaba con su labor de integrarse dentro del grupo, como si de uno más se tratase (luego descubrí que inicialmente lo hacía para evitar vernos perjudicados en el reparto de raciones), por lo que Julián y yo aprovechamos para acercarnos a Bilbo. El viejo ermitaño estaba departiendo con el rey enano y lo había abandonado a su suerte, lo que venía a significar que nadie más se había dignado a hacerle compañía.

—Toma —le dije sonriéndole mientras le alargaba una escudilla con algo de sopa—. Seguro que no has comido nada desde anoche.

Lo cogió de buena gana. Me senté a su lado para despachar también mi plato, y de paso, un poco por incitarle a hablar, le di las gracias por darnos cobijo enfrentándose a toda la caterva de enanos y al colérico mago.

—No me las dé, señorita.

—Llámame Amelia —le interrumpí brevemente.

—De acuerdo, Amelia —repitió él, conforme—. Es de buen  _hobbit_  ser hospitalario con quien lo precisa. —Echó una ojeada rápida a ambos lados y luego se acercó más a mí para musitarme—: Y entre nosotros, ustedes ha sido mejores huéspedes que ellos —señaló apenado con un ademán de cabeza—. Al menos no han saqueado mi alacena ni han averiado mis cañerías.

Reí queda y pícara la gracia. Casi me dio lástima que lo hubiésemos importunado por presión de Julián. Estaba claro que era un hombre tranquilo y afable, poco amigo de líos y negocios turbios que no acaban bien.

—Pues ya creímos que no ibas a venir —cambió Julián de tema, casi con calzador—. Gandalf nos había hablado mucho de tu espíritu aventurero, y de cuánto te gustaría recorrer mundo.

Lo miré con disimulo, porque su intento de sondearle estaba resultando muy burdo. Desde luego, hacer de detective no era lo suyo. Si hubiese estado Pacino…

»Así que nos ha extrañado no verte esta mañana temprano. —Se apresuró a terminar su malogrado interrogatorio.

—Sí, ya. Es que —carraspeó Bilbo incómodo— no me encontraba bien esta mañana, sufro unas alergias terribles —mintió malamente. Al parecer, seguía cohibido por lo que fuera que hubiese pasado entre él y Alonso.

—Bueno, no te preocupes. —Le estreché dulce el antebrazo—. Ya estás de nuevo con nosotros.

En ese momento, cuatro enanos (tres jóvenes y el del pelo en puntas) se aproximaron para indagar también el motivo de por qué el  _hobbit_  finalmente había firmado el contrato de ¿saqueador? Por lo visto, se habían apostado un saquito de monedas a si iba a aparecer o no, y (gracias a Alonso) el del peinado extraño ahora era un poco menos rico.  
Y yo me alegré secretamente por que hubiese dudado de él (aunque con razón).

—Pobre —susurré luego en confidencia a mis dos compañeros—. Sólo espero que no hayas sido demasiado brusco con él, Alonso. Me cae bien y no lo veo una persona que albergue resentimientos, pero tampoco creo que se merezca un mal trato.

—Tranquila —replicó el soldado mientras masticaba un mondongo que traía el guiso—, no me ha hecho falta intimidarlo mucho. Sólo lo he zarandeado una vez, apelando al honor, a la hombría y a la solidaridad por aquellos que han perdido su hogar.

—Cualquiera diría que te has adherido a la causa enana, Alonso —bromeó con guasa Julián ante el argumento de su amigo, una chanza a ese curioso cambio de actitud.

—Pardiez, nosotros también tuvimos que reconquistar nuestra tierra cuando nos la arrebataron, sólo que a nosotros nos llevó ocho siglos —se defendió como si se sintiese ofendido. La verdad es que era una comparación muy cogida con pinzas.

—Ya empezamos —se irritó Julián—. ¿Para qué habré dicho nada?

—Bueno, calmaos —medié antes de que se calentaran los ánimos—. Lo importante es que hemos conseguido que el pequeño Bilbo vuelva al redil para que la historia no sufra cambios.

Lo malo es que no tardaríamos en darnos cuenta de que todo estaba a punto de cambiar.


End file.
